Paint Of Death
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: "Kau tidak takut padaku?" "Mengapa?" "Karena aku bisa melukis kematian.." / Akhirnya disaat aku bisa menerima diriku setelah sekian lama, setelah aku menemukan apa itu arti cinta "..tapi hal itu tidaklah berarti lagi ketika kau tidak ada disisiku, Akashi-kun!" / Long!One-shot, Dedicated for Akashi's Birthday. Warning : Tragedy


**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**"Paint Of Death"**

**One-Shot**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Tragedy, Maybe OOC, AU**

**Pairing : AkaKuro**

**Dedicated for Akashi Seijuurou's Birthday at 20 December**

* * *

Poretan cat minyak yang dioleskan oleh sebuah kuas kecil terlihat dengan jelas pada sebuah kanvas berukuran 40x50cm. Dikamar dengan cahaya yang remang-remang saat itu hanya terdapat beberapa lukisan kanvas didalamnya. Bebauan cat minyak dan cat lainnya melebur menjadi satu pada ruangan tersebut. Beberapa belas palet dengan berbagai _pigment_ warna menghiasi palet itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut _Icy Blue_ sibuk menggoreskan uratan warna pada kanvas yang ada didepannya. Ia tidak peduli berapa belas kuas dengan berbagai ukuran yang ia gunakan untuk menyelesaikan karya tersebut. Ia mulai bermain dengan warna _Monochrome_ hitam-keabuan-putih dengan ganas, menimpa beberapa warna Magenta, Nila dan Hazel yang telah terpotret di kanvas tersebut. Seakan melukiskan sebuah lukisan abstrak yang tampak agak mengerikan.

Setelah beberapa jam ia berkutat, akhirnya ia berhenti. Kilatan _Baby Blue_ memandang lukisan tersebut dengan pandangan yang kosong, tidak bergeming meski satu inci sekalipun. Setelah tubuhnya tengah berkuasa dari alam bawah sadarnya, ia menyentuh kanvas tersebut dengan telapak tangannya, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kanvas tersebut lalu menutup matanya sambil tersenyum sedih.

- xXx -

Pemuda dengan helaian rambut _Scarlet_ tengah berjalan mengelilingi kota. Ia menggunakan pakaian _Army_ dengan warna dominan merah yang di padu padankan dengan warna hitam dan keemasan. _Coat_ panjang berwarna hitam yang menggantung di pundaknya menjuntai hingga sekitar lutut kakinya. Celana _wool_ berwarna hitam terpasang dengan _boots_ panjang yang senada dengan warna celananya. Dipakaiannya terdapat beberapa lencana berwarna keemasan.

Angin musim gugur pada saat itu tampak sangat tidak bersahabat, mendekati musim dingin suhu udara pun mulai menurun. Kilatan _Heterochrome Crimson-Yellow Gold_ kini memandang kearah pusat kota, tak jauh dari sana terdapat sebuah danau. Danau yang cukup nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat untuk beristirahat.

Saat ia menghampiri tepi danau tersebut, pandangan matanya melirik kearah seorang pemuda yang sedang terduduk dengan tangannya yang sibuk mengambar dibeberapa helai kertas. Pemuda tersebut menggunakan kemeja panjang berwarna _Broken White_ dengan _Vest V-Neck_ berwarna _Sapphire _dan celana kain dengan warna _Aqua_. _Ascot Tie_ berwarna hitam terlilit dengan sempurna di lehernya yang pucat. Tertarik dengan apa yang pemuda itu gambar, akhirnya pemuda berambut _Scarlet_ itu pun menghampirinya.

"Kau sedang menggambar apa?"

Kaget dengan pertanyaan mendadak dibelakangnya, pemuda berambut _Icy Blue_ kini menengok kebelakang. Kilatan _Heterochrome_ dan _Baby Blue_ kini melebur menjadi satu.

"Ada keperluan apa sampai seorang _Admiral_ menghampiriku kemari?" tanya pemuda tersebut dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Mata Sang _Admiral_ masih memandang kilatan _Baby Blue_ yang berada dihadapannya "Berkeliling melihat keadaan kota dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di tepi danau, sampai aku menemukanmu yang sedang menggambar disini. Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku, apa yang sedang kau gambar?"

Pemuda berambut _Icy Blue_ itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan sang _Admiral_, ia melihat kearah sketsanya sebentar "Bagaimana bila kukatakan aku sedang menggambar kematian, akankah kau percaya?" katanya dengan ekspresi yang sama sambil menggoreskan kembali pinsil diatas sketsa tersebut.

Sang _Admiral_ mengangkat alis matanya, tertarik dengan perkataan pemuda yang baru ia temui. Tanpa berkata lebih jauh, Pemuda berambut _Scralet_ itu langsung duduk disamping Pemuda berambut _Icy Blue_ tersebut.

"Kau tidak takut?" Tanya sang _Admiral_.

"Takut untuk apa?"

"Takut dengan keberadaanku?"

Pemuda berambut _Icy Blue_ tertawa datar "Aku lebih takut pada diriku sendiri"

Lagi-lagi sang _Admiral_ terkejut mendapati jawaban tidak terduga dari pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Siapa Namamu?"

"Bukankah tidak sopan bila kau menanyakan nama seseorang dan tidak menyebutkan namamu terlebih dahulu?"

Kini pemuda berambut _Scarlet_ ini tersenyum sinis, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang bahkan tidak gentar memandang kearahnya, apalagi komen-komen yang dilontarkan pemuda tersebut menarik perhatiannya.

"Bila aku memberitahu siapa namaku, kau akan memberitahu namamu juga?"

"Tergantung, lagipula untuk apa aku menyebutkan namaku? Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi"

"Aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" katanya dengan pandangan yang serius "Akashi Seijurou, itu namaku. Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda berambut _Icy Blue_ mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian menghela nafas kecil "Kuroko Tetsuya"

- xXx -

"KUROKOCHIII!" Seorang pemuda berambut _Blonde_ mengetuk-ngetuk sebuah pintu rumah, rumah yang terletak agak jauh dari perkotaan. Sudah beberapa puluh menit ia ditempat yang sama dan masih melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kise-kun, pergilah, aku tidak ingin siapapun menemuiku" kata suara itu dari dalam setelah sekian lama.

"Kau bohong-ssu! Kurokocchi.. kumohon, bukalah pintu ini, biarkan aku masuk"

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku lagi, Kise-kun. Lebih baik kau tidak mendekatiku"

"Tapi.. Bukankah kita teman, Kurokocchi?" suara pemuda bernama Kise Ryota kini terdengar sedih.

'Karena kita teman, maka dari itu lebih baik agar kau menjauh dariku, Kise-kun..' ucap Kuroko dalam hatinya. "Pergilah, Kise-kun.."

"Oii, Kise, kau sudah mendengar jawabannya, kan?" suara berat dari pemuda lainnya kini terdengar tak jauh dari tempat dimana Kise berdiri "Kita tidak bisa memaksa Tetsu untuk membukakan pintu ini"

"Tapi, Aominecchi! Ini semua salah!" Kise kini memandang kearah pemuda berambut _Navy_ dengan kulit _Tan_ tersebut.

Aomine Daiki menyentuh pundak Kise "Lebih baik kita pulang. Tetsu, kau bisa mendengarku? Mungkin kau takut dengan 'kekuatanmu' itu bila kejadian "itu" terulang lagi, tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat, aku dan Kise akan selalu berada di pihakmu, apapun yang terjadi"

Kuroko menyenderkan pundaknya ke tepi pintu, dan ia duduk sambil memeluk kakinya.

"Kalau begitu.. sampai nanti, Kurokocchi.." tak lama suara sepasang langkah kaki pun pergi menjauhi tempat tersebut.

'Maaf.. Kise-kun..Aomine-kun..tapi kalian tidak usah khawatir, karena aku akan pergi sebentar lagi' katanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

- xXx -

Kuroko Tetsuya kini sedang pergi ke tengah perkotaan, ia membeli banyak cat minyak dan beberapa kanvas hingga ia tampak kesulitan untuk berjalan, bahkan untuk melihat kedepan saja ia harus berputar kearah samping untuk melihat muka jalan dengan jelas.

Setelah agak lama ia berjalan, tiba-tiba barang bawaan yang ia bawa itu menjadi agak ringan. Kuroko kemudian menengok kedepan dan menemukan sosok Akashi Seijurou kembali.

"Kau tampak kesulitan, biar kubantu" katanya sambil mencoba mengambil beberapa kanvas.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membawanya sen—" kata-kata Kuroko terhenti ketika kanvas yang ia pertahankan dari tangan Akashi malah terjatuh ke jalanan, ditambah beberapa cat yang bergelinding dari wadahnya.

Akashi Seijurou kini tertawa geli "Kau bisa membawanya sendiri?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Muka Kuroko kini agak merona karena malu, tanpa berkata apa-apa ia langsung memunguti barang-barangnya itu.

Akashi kemudian melangkah dan ikut membantu membawa barang-barang milik Kuroko.

"Umm.. terimakasih" kata Kuroko sambil melirik kearah Akashi saat mereka berjalan menyelusuri daerah perkotaan. Beberapa kali Kuroko melihat kearah orang-orang yang melihat mereka, beberapa wanita melirik kearah Akashi Seijurou. Namun ada beberapa pula yang tampaknya ketakutan ketika melihatnya.

Akashi melirik kearah Kuroko yang kini masih memandang kearahnya, lalu tersenyum kecil "Dimana rumahmu? Akan kubawakan sampai sana"

"Maaf merepotkan" katanya sambil menunduk.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di rumah Kuroko. Kuroko kini mempersilahkan Akashi untuk masuk, ia ingin membuat _coffee_ sebagai balasan telah membantunya.

"Lukisanmu sangat unik" kata Akashi ketika Kuroko kembali dari dapur. "Atau mungkin orang-orang akan ketakutan ketika melihat lukisanmu"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil "Terimakasih atas pujianmu"

Akashi memandang beberapa Lukisan yang berada di ruang tengah, kanvas dengan berbagai ukuran terlihat di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar bisa meramal masa depan ya?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

Sontak Kuroko memandang kearah Akasshi "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Wanita yang kau gambar disini" ia menunjuk salah satu lukisan Kuroko "Wanita ini meninggal karena pembunuhan berantai, sekeluarganya dihabisi dengan cara dibakar. Kau menggambarnya pada bulan 6 tanggal 13. Dan kejadian tersebut terjadi pada bulan 6 tanggal 14. Lalu lukisan lainnya, Pria yang ada digambar ini meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil, remnya mengalami kerusakan sehingga ia terjatuh kedalam laut, kau menggambarnya pada bulan 3 tanggal 4, dan kejadian itu terjadi pada bulan 3 tanggal 5" Dan Akashi mengomentari sisa lukisan Kuroko yang ia ketahui itu.

Kuroko menelan ludahnya, Sungguh, baru kali ini ia menemukan sosok pemuda yang begitu mengerikan, ia bahkan mengingat hampir seluruh kasus yang terjadi di kota tersebut. "Kau..tidak takut padaku?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa aku harus takut?"

"Karena aku bisa membunuh seseorang dengan lukisanku"

Akashi lalu tersenyum "Aku tahu" katanya sambil menutup matanya "Ada sesuatu yang mengikutimu, sosok hitam yang berada disampingmu" katanya sambil meneguk _coffee_-nya. Sungguh, bila Kuroko bukanlah orang yang berani, mungkin ia sudah berteriak karena perkataan Akashi tersebut. Ia sudah tahu kalau 'sesuatu' ada bersama dengan dirinya.

"Kau..bisa melihatnya?"

Akashi mengangkat bahunya, sambil tersenyum sinis "Saa~" Akashi lalu memandang kearah salah satu lukisan, ia menyentuh lukisan tersebut "Ayahku juga sama sepertimu, Kuroko. Beberapa kali ia bahkan nyaris membunuhku, namun beberapa kali juga aku bisa melewati maut yang ada dihadapanku itu. Mungkin aku sudah bersahabat dengan kematian sekarang"

Kuroko lalu tertawa kecil "Candaanmu itu tidak lucu, Akashi-kun"

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa?" katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kuroko lalu berhenti, ia menundukkan kepalanya "Bila itu Akashi-kun.. tidak apa-apa kan? Bila kita berteman?" kata Kuroko sambil mengangkat wajahnya, memandang wajah Akashi.

"Bukankah kita sudah berteman, Kuroko?" seulas senyum tulus kini terpasang diwajah Akashi.

- xXx -

Beberapa hari itu, Akashi menjadi sering berkunjung ke rumah Kuroko untuk menceritakan hal-hal kecil, atau sekedar mengajari cara bermain catur kepadanya. Keduanya menjadi semakin dekat hingga mereka sudah mempercayai satu sama lain.

"Tetsuya, Bagaimana bila kita sesekali pergi makan keluar?" tanya Akashi sambil memandang wajah Kuroko yang masih asik membaca buku.

Kuroko berhenti membaca, lalu melihat kearah Akashi "Tidak apa-apa bila kita makan keluar? Mungkin orang-orang takut dengan keberadaanku"

Akashi tertawa kecil "Bagaimana bila kita bertaruh siapa yang lebih ditakuti?"

Pipi Kuroko langsung mengembung "Akashi-kun..itu tidak lucu"

Tawa Akashi kini makin menjadi "Baik, baik~ Aku tidak peduli bila orang-orang takut pada kita berdua, itu urusan mereka. Aku hanya ingin pergi bersamamu..lalu apa jawabanmu?"

Akashi sebenarnya tahu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh pemuda didepannya itu, ia hanya menunggu hingga Kuroko mengucapkannya sendiri.

"Bila Akashi menginginkannya, aku akan pergi bersamamu dengan senang hati"

Senyum Akashi lalu melebar, ia tahu Kuroko pasti akan menerima tawarannya.

Akhirnya mereka pergi kesebuah tempat makan yang berada di tengah perkotaan. Tempat yang cukup ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang. Ketika mereka memasuki rumah makan tersebut dan duduk di dekat jendela, tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar.

"Eh? Aka-chin~?" Seorang pemuda berambut _Violet_ kini berdiri didepan mereka.

Kuroko melihat pemuda dihadapannya ini dengan takjub. Bagaimana ia bisa setinggi itu?

"Atsushi.." Kata Akashi sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tumben kau datang kemari, Aka-chin~"

"Atsushi, jangan berkata tidak sopan seperti itu" tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang pemuda berambut _Violet_ tersebut. Tangan pemuda berambut _Violet_ itu tengah menggandeng tangan pemuda yang berada di belakangnya itu.

"Tapi, Muro-chin~ Aka-chin biasanya malas keluar, apalagi ke tempat seramai ini~"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Muro-chin itu tanpa sengaja melirik kearah Kuroko, ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa pemuda itu berada disana. Namun dengan _poker face_ yang ditunjukkannya, ia berpura-pura untuk tidak terkejut.

"Ah, ternyata kau membawa seorang teman, maaf mengganggu acara kalian" kata pemuda berambut _Raven_ tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kuroko balas menundukkan kepalanya "Bila kalian tidak keberatan, kalian bisa duduk bersama kami"

"Yayy~ kebetulan kami memang sedang mencari tempat yang kosong~" Pemuda berambut _Violet_ itu langsung duduk disamping Akashi, sedangkan temannya duduk disamping Kuroko.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Himuro Tatsuya, dan pemuda yang duduk disebelah Akashi adalah Murasakibara Atsushi" kata Himuro sambil memandang wajah Kuroko.

"Kami teman..err.. bawahan Aka-chin~ tapi diluar jam kerja, Aka-chin tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama jabatannya~" kata Murasakibara sambil melihat menu yang terletak diujung meja.

"Itu karena formalitas sangat menggangguku" kata Akashi sambil berdesis.

"Umn.. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal"

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanya Himuro kembali, memastikan nama tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Kau.. pelukis kematian yang terkenal itu?" katanya dengan wajah yang kaget.

Jantung Kuroko lalu berhenti secara sesaat, apa pemuda disebelahnya ini akan meneriakinya? Seperi kejadian masa lalunya ketika tanpa sengaja orang lain mengetahui rahasianya.

"Muro-chin itu penggemar lukisanmu~" kata Murasakibara sambil memasukan permen karet ke mulutnya.

Himuro langsung memegang tangan Kuroko "Kapan-kapan, biarkan aku melihat lukisanmu!" katanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Akashi lalu tersenyum sinis "Tak apa-apa kan bila fans-mu berkunjung, Tetsuya-sama?"

Kuroko lalu memandang Akashi tajam, tidak suka dengan perlakuan temannya itu. Namun Akashi malah tertawa melihat reaksi Kuroko.

- xXx -

Beberapa minggu berlalu semenjak kejadian tersebut. Dan Akashi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya didepan Kuroko meskipun hanya sehari sekalipun. Kuroko hanya menghela nafas, menunggu dengan ketidakpastian membuat dirinya menjadi kesal.

Hari itu, dia baru pulang dari berbelanja, dan ketika ia hendak memasuki rumahnya, beberapa orang berada didepan rumahnya.

"Itu dia!"

"Penyihir!"

"Pergi kau dari tempat ini!"

"Dasar pembunuh!"

Suara soraian beberapa orang bergema di halaman rumahnya. Bukan hanya sekali ia mengalami hal ini, dan sungguh, Kuroko merasa sangat terganggu dengan tindakan orang-orang tersebut. Ketika Kuroko melukis sekalipun, bahkan ia tidak pernah tau siapa wujud yang dilukisnya. Mengapa orang-orang itu senang sekali mengusik keberadaannya. Tidakkah mereka memiliki keperluan yang lebih penting dibanding menghujatnya?

"Bisakah kalian semua pergi meninggalkannya?" Suara seorang pemuda dapat terdengar dari balik pepohonan yang berada di halaman rumah Kuroko "Bila kalian lebih memilih untuk menetap disini, aku tidak akan menanggung nyawa kalian" Sosok Akashi Seijurou kini tampak dengan sangat jelas.

"_A..Admiral.."_ beberapa orang kini ketakutan ketika melihat seorang Diktator yang mereka takuti berada dihadapannya. Tanpa disuruh lagi, mereka pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Kuroko seorang diri.

"Hmnnn.. ada keperluan apa seorang _Admiral_ yang sudah menghilang selama 2 minggu tanpa kabar kini berkunjung kerumahku?" kata Kuroko dengan nada yang dingin.

Akashi menghela nafas "Tetsuya, lebih baik kau dengarkan dulu penjelasanku"

"Penjelasan apa?" kata Kuroko sambil memungut barang-barangnya yang terjatuh.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi menemuimu karena urusan pekerjaanku, kau bisa bertanya pada Atsushi dan Tatsuya bila kau tidak percaya"

"Ya..urusan pekerjaan memang.." Tangan Kuroko yang memegang barang-barang bawannya kini terkulai lemas, tanpa ia sadari ia langsung roboh ditempat itu.

"Tetsuya!?" Akashi lalu berlari kearahnya.

Panas. Tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya sangat panas, ditambah wajahnya yang kini terlihat sangat merah.

"Sial.." Akashi lalu mengambil kunci rumah milik Kuroko, ia langsung menggendongnya dan membaringkan tubuh Kuroko di tempat tidurnya. Ia langsung mengambil air dan sebuah kain untuk menjadi kompresan di kepalanya.

_Detik demi detik, menit, jam, hingga hari  
Kau mengisi kekosongan yang berada di relung hatiku  
Pahatan demi pahatan kau ukirkan dengan cermat  
Hingga hati yang mengeras kini mulai melembut perlahan_

Mata Kuroko sedikit terbuka pandangannya buram. Ia melihat sosok Akashi yang kini sibuk menganti kompresan di kepalanya.

"Akashi-kun.."

"Jangan bergerak dulu.. lebih baik kau beristirahat"

"Kau..akan tetap disini sampai aku terbangun, kan?"

Akashi tersenyum kecil lalu memegang pipi Kuroko "aku akan berada disini"

Dan tak lama, Kuroko pun kembali tertidur.

Akashi kini menggantikan air kompresan untuk Kuroko, ketika ia mendengar sepasang langkah mendekat kearahnya. Ia langsung meletakkan baskom berisi air itu dengan hati-hati, lalu segera mengambil _Hangun_ yang berada di pinggangnya. Ketika langkah itu semakin mendekat, Akashi lalu menodongkan _Hangun_-nya kearah penyusup rumah tersebut.

"Siapa kalian, dan katakan apa tujuan kalian kemari" kata Akashi dengan nada yang dingin.

"Oi, oi.. harusnya aku yang bertanya.. Siapa kau!?" Pemuda berkulit _Tan_ kini men-tajamkan matanya kearah Akashi.

"Siapa aku tidaklah penting, kuulangi sekali lagi, apa tujuan kalian kemari?"

Pemuda berambut _Navy_ itu berdecak kesal, ia hendak meneriaki Akashi kembali sebelum sepasang tangan mencegahnya "Maaf atas kelancangan kami berdua. Aku dan Aominecchi hanya ingin mengecek keadaan rumah Kurokocchi..pintu depannya terbuka lebar, dan itu jarang sekali Kurokocchi lakukan, makannya kami khawatir" jawab pemuda berambut _Blonde_ sambil mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang gegabah.

"Kalian teman Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

"Bila tidak mana mungkin kami mau memasuki rumah orang seenaknya" jawab Aomine "Dimana Tetsu lagipula?"

Akashi lalu menurunkan _Hangun_ miliknya.

"Dia sakit, badannya sangat panas. Ah.. sial, kompresannya..!" Akashi hendak berjalan mengambil baskom yang tadi ia tinggalkan, sebelum pemuda berambut _Blonde_ itu mengacak lemari milik Kuroko dan mengeluarkan beberapa obat didalamnya.

"Kurokocchi tidak pernah meletakkan obat ditempat yang sembarangan" katanya sambil tersenyum .

Akashi yang melihat gerak-gerik pemuda berambut _Blonde_ itu kini sepenuhnya percaya bahwa mereka adalah teman Kuroko.

"Aominecchi bantu aku memasak ya? Kurokocchi harus meminum obat, dan..umm.." katanya sembari melihat kearah Akashi.

"Akashi Seijurou" Seolah mengetahui jalan pikiran pemuda berambut _Blonde_ tersebut, Akashi langsung menyebutkan namanya.

"Namaku Kise Ryota-ssu, dan sahabatku yang tadi itu Aomine Daiki, Aominecchi-suu~ umnn.. Akashicchi, tolong temani Kurokocchi dulu ya selama kami memasak"

Akashi kini tersenyum sinis "Tanpa kalian minta sekalipun aku akan menemani Tetsuya" katanya sambil mengangkat baskom berisi air tersebut.

Aomine kini menghela nafas, jujur saja ia tidak menyukai sosok pemuda berambut _Scarlet_ yang ada didepannya saat ini. Tapi, bila ia berteman dengan Sahabt sejak kecilnya, mau tidak mau ia harus menerima kehadirannya kelak.

Kuroko kini membuka matanya perlahan, ia melihat sosok Akashi yang kini melihat kearahnya.

"Pas sekali Kurokocchi bangun ya-ssu!" kata Kise sambil membawa masakan yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Oi, Tetsu.. kenapa kau bisa sampai sakit, sih?"

Mata Kuroko langsung melebar ketika kedua sahabatnya sejak kecil berada didalam rumahnya, terlebih lagi di kamarnya.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun.. kenapa kalian ada disini..?"

"Mereka datang kemari ketika aku hendak menganti kompresanmu. Aku lupa mengunci pintu rumahmu tadi sewaktu membawamu masuk kedalam" kata Akashi sambil berpaku tangan.

"Ayo, Kurokocchi makan dulu-ssu! Aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu" kata Kise sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Tidak apa-apa bila kalian tetap mendekatiku seperti ini?"

Aomine kini menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tahu kau takut bila kau melakukan hal yang sama kepada Ogiwara kepada kami, Tetsu. Kami tahu itu bukan salahmu, dan Ogiwara juga pasti tidak akan menyalahkanmu akan kekuatanmu itu.."

Kuroko kini memandang kearah tangannya "Tapi..dengan tangan ini.." tangannya kemudian bergetar "tangan ini telah membunuh kedua orangtuaku..tangan ini pula yang telah membunuh sahabat kita, Ogiwara.."

"Kurokocchi.." Kise kini mendekat kearah Kuroko dan memegang tangannya "ini bukan salahmu.. Semua orang tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui kapan ia harus meninggal. Dan bila mereka harus meninggal saat itu juga, mungkin itu sudah takdir mereka untuk pergi"

"Kenapa kau jadi pesimis begitu sih, Tetsu? Kau tahu bahwa kau masih mempunyai kami"

Akashi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun, ia hanya mengamati bagaimana gerak-gerik Aomine dan Kise. Malam pun tiba, setelah Kuroko menerima kehadiran Kise dan Aomine kembali, mereka berdua harus pulang karena sudah larut malam.

"Mereka tinggal berdua?" tanya Akashi sambil melihat kearah jendela, memperhatikan Aomine dan Kise ketika mereka berjalan menjauhi rumah Kuroko.

Kuroko lalu mengangguk "Sejak 3 tahun lalu kurasa"

"Hmmm.. Ne, Tetsuya"

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Bagaimana bila kita tinggal serumah juga?"

"Eh?" mata Kuroko kini membulat. "K..Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu" kata Akashi terang-terangan.

Mengapa hari ini seorang Akashi Seijurou sangat mengejutkannya? Pertama ia kembali menampakkan dirinya setelah sekian lama, kedua ia merawat Kuroko yang terkapar karena panas, kemudian ia tetap menemaninya hingga saat ini. Kemudian ia meminta agar dirinya serumah dengan Kuroko.. lalu.. ia bilang bahwa ia menyukai dirinya?

"A..Akashi-kun jangan bercanda.."

"Kenapa? Aku serius, Tetsuya" katanya sambil memandang kearah Kuroko, pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Bila Kuroko tidak demam, mungkin saat ini rona diwajahnya adalah rona ketika ia sedang manahan malu, tapi karena penyakitnya, rona itupun tertutup dengan sempurna.

"T..tapi aku tidak mengerti, Akashi-kun.."

"Apa yang kau tidak mengerti?"

"Aku tidak mengerti..apa itu arti cinta.."

Siluet Senyum tipis kini terlihat diwajah tampan milik Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengajarimu.."

Tangan Akashi kini mendorong kecil tubuh mungil Kuroko, ia meletakkan tangannya disebelah kepala Kuroko, menguncinya ketika Kuroko kini terkapar dikasur miliknya.

Dan tanpa aba-aba apapun lagi, Akashi langsung mencium Kuroko dengan lembut.

-xXx -

_Setiap suka dan duka berkecamuk dikehidupanku  
Ketika kau mulai menyelusuri tiap sisi hatiku  
Sedikit demi sedikit kau mulai mengempis perasaan ini  
Merobohkan dinding pembatas antara kau dan aku_

Kuroko membalikkan badannya kesamping, ia dapat melihat muka Akashi Seijurou dengan sangat jelas, ia menatap wajah tampan Akashi dengan seksama, memperhatikan dengan detail bagaimana sosok pemuda yang berhasil membungkus hatinya dengan cinta yang tulus itu. Bahkan dalam imajinasi terliarnya pun, ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan membuka dirinya lagi kepada orang lain. Sudah 2 tahun lamanya kini ia menjalin hubungan dengan Akashi, dan Kuroko bahagia, bahwa ia bisa merasakan apa itu cinta yang tulus dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur, Tetsuya?" kata Akashi sambil membuka matanya.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil "Aku ingin memandang wajahmu" katanya sambil memegang pipi Akashi.

Akashi lalu mengecup dahi Kuroko perlahan, sebelum ia kembali menatap Kuroko dengan _smirk_ khas-nya.

"Aku belum tahu.. apa matamu memang belang, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak "Tidak, warna mata asliku merah, sama seperti rambutku"

"Lalu, kenapa salah satunya berubah menjadi keemasan?"

"Kau ingat perkataanku ketika kita pertama kali berada di rumahmu?" katanya sambil memegang tangan Kuroko, ia tersenyum sedih "Ayahku beberapa kali mencoba untuk membunuhku, kan? Salah satu bukti bahwa aku selamat dari ancamannya adalah mata ini. Mataku terluka ketika kejadian tragis yang menimpa keluarga kami. Sebagai ganti dari nyawaku"

Kuroko lalu tertunduk "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengingatkanmu pada kejadian itu lagi"

"Manusia mungkin hidup berdasarkan masa lalu" katanya berbalik menyentuh pipi Kuroko "Namun kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup kita bila kita terus menerus melihat masa lalu kita"

Kuroko lalu menutup matanya "Kau benar, Akashi-kun"

"Tetsuya, sepulang perang nanti, bagaimana bila kita pergi keluar?"

Perang. Ya, Perang. Perang yang terjadi di negara mereka setelah sekian lama, dan Akashi menjadi pemimpin pasukan perang tersebut untuk mempertahankan negaranya, untuk mempertahankan Kuroko Tetsuya miliknya.

Kuroko lalu mengangkat wajahnya, sehingga mereka berada dalam posisi yang sejajar. Tangan Akashi lalu membingkai pinggang Kuroko.

"Hmm.. piknik?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kita bisa pergi ke tepi danau, melihat padang rumput, berlindung dibawah pohon ketika hujan turun, memakan bekal yang sudah kau siapkan untuk kita berdua.."

Kuroko tertawa kecil "Seperti Pasangan yang baru menikah?"

Akashi ikut tertawa kecil "Tapi.. aku ingin mencoba hal itu bersamamu, Tetsuya. Apapun itu, asalkan bersamamu, kurasa aku akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini"

Wajah Kuroko lalu merona "Berhenti menggodaku, Akashi-kun"

"Aku tidak menggodamu, Tetsuya" katanya sambil memeluk Kuroko dengan erat.

Setelah itu, akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidur. Kuroko tahu karena besok merupakan hari yang paling penting bagi Akashi. Ia akan pergi untuk mempersiapkan medan perang, dan ia tidak boleh kurang tidur hanya karena Kuroko memintanya untuk bermalam dirumahnya pada malam ini.

Pagi harinya, Kuroko bangun terlebih dahulu dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Kebetulan saat Kuroko selesai memasak sarapan, Akashi keluar dari kamar, dan mereka berdua pun menikmati santapan pagi mereka sambil membicarakan berbagai topik.

"Akashi-kun.." kata Kuroko sambil memegang tangannya.

"Aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi, Tetsuya. Karena aku absolut, aku pasti akan memenuhi janjiku"

"Aku tahu.. cepatlah kembali" kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil.

Akashi hendak mengambil tas kecilnya, sebelum tangannya kini menarik pinggang Kuroko dan menutup jarak diantara mereka berdua, Akashi memeluk Kuroko dengan erat, mengunci bibir mereka berdua.

Wajah Kuroko kini agak memerah, masih belum terbiasa dengan ciuman yang diberikan oleh Akashi.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu"

"Akashi-kun.. aku punya firasat buruk.. kuharap firasatku itu salah" katanya sambil memandang wajah Akashi "kau pasti akan kembali kan?"

Akashi lalu mengecup pipi Kuroko "Aku pasti akan kembali"

"Berhati-hatilah"

Saat itu juga, ketika Kuroko melihat punggung Akashi yang semakin menjauh. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang tampaknya tidak beres. Seakan ini mungkin akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia dapat melihat punggung tersebut.

- xXx -

Beberapa puluh jam berlalu, hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu. Kuroko masih dengan setia menunggu kepulangan Akashi. Ia akan melukis beberapa pemandangan di tepi jendela, berharap agar ia bisa melihat bila Akashi berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Namun, hal tersebut nihil. Tak ada kabar apapun tentang keberadaan Akashi.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, dan harapan Kuroko kini mulai pudar. Pikiran negatif kini bermunculan dalam benaknya.

'_Apakah Akashi-kun selamat? Apakah ia sudah pulang dari peperangan? Kenapa ia tidak mengabariku? Mengapa ia tidak berkata apapun? Ataukah Akashi-kun tidak mau menemuiku kembali? Apakah Akashi-kun telah menemukan sosok wanita yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya?'_ Beberapa kali Kuroko terus menerus berpikir hal tersebut.

Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli, berapa kanvas yang ia habiskan, berapa cat minyak yang ia tebarkan, berapa puluh kuas dan palet yang ia tinggalkan tanpa dicuci.

Hingga suatu hari, seseorang datang ke arah rumah Kuroko dengan tergesah-gesah. Ia mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan sangat keras. Kuroko yang membukanya malah kaget mendapati orang tersebut langsung menyeretnya, mengatakan bahwa keadaan Akashi Seijuurou kini sedang sekarat.

Oh, Tuhan.. Dari sekian banyak orang yang berada disana, mengapa harus Akashi? Mengapa harus Akashi Seijurou milik Kuroko Tetsuya?

Pintu kamar bercat keabuan kini terbuka dengan paksa. Rumah yang terletak dipertengahan kota dengan pepohonan yang menghiasi depan rumah tersebut. Dalam kamar persegi yang mempunyai warna senada dengan daun pintu kamar tersebut, disanalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou terbaring.

"Akashi-kun!" kata Kuroko langsung berlari kearahnya, ia tidak peduli bila nafasnya kini masih tersengal dengan tidak beraturan. Hanya keadaan Akashi yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Akashi kini membuka matanya dengan perlahan, mendengar suara Kuroko telah menyadarkannya dari alam bawah sadarnya. Saat Akashi membuka matanya, ia dapat melihat wajah khawatir Kuroko.

Badan Akashi hampir dipenuhi oleh perban. Bagian dada dan lehernya dililit dengan sempurna oleh perban. Hampir seluruh lengan kirinya diperban, sedangkan luka goresan banyak terdapat pada lengan kanannya. Sebelah matanya diperban dengan sempurna. Sedangkan sisa tubuhnya tertutup oleh selimut.

"Apa..kenapa ini.. Akashi-kun? Apa yang terjadi?" kata Kuroko dengan suara yang bergetar.

Akashi menoleh kebeberapa orang yang berada disana, menandakan bahasa isyarat untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Setelah mereka tinggal benar-benar berdua, Akashi kini mulai berbicara.

"Kita bertemu lagi, kan? Tetsuya?" katanya sambil memegang pipi Kuroko yang tampaknya menahan air matanya.

"Ini bukan saatnya mempermasalahkan keabsolutanmu itu, Akashi-kun..kau ini.. sungguh.." katanya sambil memegang tangan Akashi.

Akashi tertawa kecil "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Tetsuya.. kau tidak usah menungguku lagi sekarang"

Kuroko kini memandang kearah Akashi.

"Apa yang terjadi, Akashi-kun? Kenapa lukamu sangat parah seperti ini…"

Akashi menutup matanya pelan "aku lengah, Tetsuya" katanya sambil melihat kearah lain "Saat perang berlangsung, sekelompok musuh menyerang beberapa rumah penduduk yang tidak jauh dari lokasi perang itu berada. Ketika itu, aku melihat reruntuhan rumah, dari dalam reruntuhan itu terdapat sebuah kanvas. Dan sekejab pikiranku buyar, aku tidak bisa membendung rasa kesepian tanpamu disisiku, Tetsuya"

Kuroko lalu tersenyum kecil "Bodoh..lihat apa yang kau dapat karena memikirkanku.."

Akashi kini kembali memandang Kuroko, ia menarik kecil tubuh Kuroko hingga bibir mereka terkunci.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya.."

Kuroko menutup matanya, merasakan ciuman Akashi Seijurou dengan lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi-kun" katanya setelah ciuman mereka terpisah.

Akashi sedikit terbatuk, ia melirik kearah kanan dan menemukan gelasnya kosong.

"Ah..akan kuambilkan keluar" kata Kuroko berdiri lalu mengambil gelas tersebut.

"Tetsuya.." Kuroko yang hendak keluar kini menengok ke belakang.

"Perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil "Aku juga, Akashi-kun"

"Aku akan selalu berada disisimu"

Lalu Kuroko menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minum.

Namun, perasaan itu muncul kembali..

Perasaan yang tampaknya mengganjal tepi hatinya, perasaan terdalamnya.

Sebenarnya.. Perasaan apa ini?

Gelas yang Kuroko hendak isi air kini tersenggol dan pecah, dengan segera ia memunguti pecahan kaca dari gelas tersebut. Setelah ia memunguti dan meminta maaf karena telah menciptakan keributan, ia langsung bergegas ke kamar dimana Akashi berada, sambil membawakan gelas baru.

"Akashi-kun..Maaf, aku memecahkan gelas tadi.." Kuroko memasuki ruangan tempat Akashi berada.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko kini melihat kearah Akashi yang tampaknya tertidur.

_Namun, sang pemahat tidak menyadari  
Bahwa setiap kikisan yang ia berikan telah ia lumuri dengan cintanya yang membara  
Hingga suatu hari, sang pemahat tengah melakukan kesalahan  
bahwa dirinya telah memahat hati tersebut terlalu dalam  
Ia tidak tahu bahwa hati yang dikikisnya dengan cinta itu hancur  
Hancur berkeping bagai pecahan kaca Porselin_

Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu meletakkan gelasnya diujung meja.

Tak lama ia langsung duduk disisi Akashi, memegang tangannya.

Namun..suatu hal yang janggal terjadi.

Detak nadi Akashi… tidak terasa.

"A..Akashi-kun..?" wajah Kuroko langsung memucat, ia segara mendekat kearah dada Akashi dan mendekatkan telinganya kearah Jantung Akashi.

Tidak berdetak.

Kuroko yang panik langsung mendekatkan badannya kearah Akashi, beberapa kali ia mencoba memberi nafas buatan, memancing agar Akashi dapat sadar kembali.

"Akashi-kun! Kumohon!" katanya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Akashi, tidak peduli bila lukanya harus terbuka lagi.

"Akashi-kun!" teriak Kuroko.

Namun nihil.. orang yang dimaksud tidak bergeming barang seincipun, tidak bersuara barang sepatah kata apapun, dan tidak bernafas sama sekali.

Perlahan air mata Kuroko langsung mengalir.

"Kau berbohong padaku..Akashi-kun.." katanya perlahan sambil duduk kembali, melihat wajah Akashi yang tampaknya pucat.

"Untuk pertama kalinya kau berbohong padaku.."

Dengan suara bergetar, Air mata Kuroko langsung menetes ke wajah Akashi "Kau bilang.. kita akan pergi ke tepi danau..melihat padang rumput.." isakan Kuroko perlahan meluap, dengan senyum pilu ia menyentuh pipi kekasihnya "berlindung dibawah pohon ketika hujan turun" suaranya mulai parau, bercampur dengan isakan yang makin lama kian membesar "memakan bekal yang telah aku siapkan untuk kita berdua" dan Kuroko tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi "Tapi untuk apa itu semua bila kau tidak ada lagi disisiku, Akashi-kun!"

Dan hari itu, Kuroko menangis, menangis sekencang-kencangnya hingga tenggorokannya sakit, hingga matanya terlalu lelah untuk menangis lagi.

Hatinya hancur, hancur berkeping.

Ketika ia memutuskan untuk mempercayai seseorang, ketika ia mulai menerima apa arti kasih sayang yang selama ini tidak bisa ia peroleh, ketika ia mulai menerima dirinya sendiri. Mengapa? Mengapa dunia ini begitu kejam? Mengapa dunia meminta hidup Akashi Seijurou? Akashi-nya, Akashi miliknya, Akashi yang merubahnya, membawanya pergi dari kegelapan.

..Mengapa?

Apa salah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya? Dilahirkan dengan kutukan yang melekat dalam dirinya. Dengan tangannya sendiri ia membunuh kedua orangtuanya, dengan tangan yang sama pula ia membunuh sahabat yang paling disayanginya. Ia menutup dirinya dari sahabat yang lainnya, membiarkan dirinya berdiam dibalik pintu rumah yang sangat besar untuk ditempatinya seorang diri.

Kesepian, Ketakutan, Kesedihan, hanya itu semua yang menemani dirinya selama belasan tahun.

Dan ketika hidupnya mulai mengenal Akashi Seijuurou. Ia yang tidak takut padanya, ia yang selalu tersenyum lembut untuknya, ia yang akan selalu ada untuknya, ia yang selalu menganggap dirinya berharga lebih dari apapun, ia yang telah memberikan cinta yang tulus untuknya.

Tapi sudahlah, waktu yang telah berlalu tidak akan pernah terulang kembali. Hanya ingatan yang kini melekat kuat di benak Kuroko Tetsuya. Kenangan manis sekaligus pahitnya bersama Akashi-nya.

-xXx -

Kuroko Tetsuya kini melukis disebuah kanvas yang sangat lebar, bahkan beberapa kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum pilu. Airmata mengalir dipelupuk matanya.

"Sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi lukisan ini akan selesai.." katanya sambil memoretkan kuas bercat _Dark_ _Crimson_ di kanvas tersebut. Kuroko kini tersenyum kecil, airmata masih mengalir dipelipis matanya. Senyum itu kini kian mengembang menjadi tawa kecil, tawa yang mengerikan.

**"..khuhuhu.. hahahaa!"** katanya sambil menggores kuas tersebut dengan ganas.

"Ya! Dengan ini.. dengan ini aku bisa bertemu denganmu kembali, kan?" Kuroko Tetsuya kini tertawa histeris sambil meneteskan airmatanya.

"Nee~? Seijurou.." katanya dengan suara yang kecil, memanggil dengan tajam, melihat sosok yang berada di ujung ruangannya.

Diujung ruangan tersebut, terdapat sebuah boneka, boneka yang ia buat semirip mungkin dengan almarhum kekasihnya. Bahkan dengan ukuran yang serupa, wajah, warna mata bahkan rambut.

"Hahahaa! Ya.. duniaku tidak akan berarti lagi bila kau tidak berada disisiku.. lebih baik aku menyusulmu, bukan? _Sei-ju-rou-kun?_" katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Kuroko kini meletakkan kuasnya, selesai melukiskan sebuah lukisan kematian tentang dirinya sendiri.

Ia lalu beranjak ke ujung ruangan, ia berlutut sambil memegang tangan boneka tersebut.

"Kita akan bersama, Seijurou-kun.. tunggu aku.. tunggu aku sebentar lagi"

Mata Kuroko terpejam, ia tersenyum kecil, menunggu detik demi detik hingga hari itu berakhir. Ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan hidupnya tepat pada tanggal 20 Desember, hari dimana kekasihnya seharusnya berulangtahun.

"Sudah waktunya.." kata Kuroko kini tersenyum kecil.

Detik menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, ketika sebuah petir menyambar rumah Kuroko dengan sangat keras. Api mulai menjulur dibeberapa bagian, dan reruntuhan mulai berjatuhan saat itu.

"Seijurou.." katanya terbatuk-batuk oleh asap yang berasal dari ruangan tersebut, dan lama kelamaan, kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Dan..semua menjadi hitam.

- xXx -

"Uhh.." Mata Kuroko Tetsuya terbuka dengan perlahan, ia menemukan dirinya berada didalam rumah sakit, ruangan dengan cat berwarna putih.

"Ah~ Kuro-chin bangun~" suara Murasakibara Atsushi dapat terdengar samar-samar.

"Akan kupanggilkan dokter, Atsushi. Tunggulah disini! Aku akan memberitahui Kise dan Aomine juga" kata Himuro sambil beranjak pergi dari kamar tersebut.

"Kuro-chin? Kau bisa melihatku dengan jelas?"

"Dimana..aku?"

"Rumah sakit.. Mine-chin menemukanmu yang terkapar direruntuhan rumahmu itu"

"Kenapa.. kenapa aku tidak mati saja.." Kuroko lalu mengingit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri kan, Tetsu?" suara Aomine kini terdengar dari tepi pintu, menampilkan sosok Kise, Himuro dan Aomine.

"Sudahlah.. lebih baik aku mati saja, tidak ada gunanya aku hidup.." katanya dengan pandangan yang datar.

Darah mulai naik hingga kepala Aomine, ia langsung berjalan kearah Kuroko dan menarik kerah bajunya, tidak peduli bila ia sedang sakit atau tidak.

**"KAU PIKIR SEMUA AKAN SELESAI KETIKA KAU MATI! HAH!"**

"Aominecchi! Kurokocchi sedang terluka!" katanya sambil menarik lengan Aomine yang langsung ditempis oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

**"AKU TIDAK PEDULI, KISE!"** kini pandangan Aomine kembali kearah Kuroko yang masih _shock_ dengan perbuatan sahabatnya itu.

"Mine-chin, jangan—" Murasakibara hendak memisahkan mereka, sebelum Himuro menahan Murasakibara dengan tangannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, meminta pengertian Murasakibara untuk tidak ikut campur. Murasakibara lalu terdiam, memeluk Himuro dari belakang.

**"KENAPA KAU SELALU MENGANGGAP BAHWA KAU HANYA SEORANG DIRI, TETSU! KAU HANYA TERPAKU DENGAN MASA LALUMU, TAKUT BILA KAU MENYAKITI KAMI SEMUA, DAN KETIKA AKASHI MENINGGAL, KAU BAHKAN TIDAK PERNAH MENGINGAT AKU ATAUPUN KISE YANG SELALU ADA UNTUKMU. UNTUK APA KITA BERTEMAN! UNTUK APA!?"**

Kuroko kini kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Hatinya kacau, pikirannya kacau. Kematian Akashi cukup membuat hidupnya hancur, ia bahkan tidak melihat sekelilingnya, melihat temannya yang masih ada untuknya.

Aomine kini melepaskan Kuroko, membiarkannya kembali duduk di kasur rumah sakit tersebut. Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko dengan erat "Kita disini, Kurokocchi.. kita selalu berada disini untukmu.." katanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kini Kuroko terisak, terisak didepan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Kise yang tidak tahan mendengar isakan Kuroko kini ikut menangis. Tak lama Aomine kini langsung memeluk keduanya dalam pelukannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah sendiri, Tetsu.."

_Hanya bekas luka yang tertinggal dihati sang Pemahat  
Walaupun telah sebagaimana keras ia berupaya memunguti pecahan ukiran tersebut  
Pecahan tersebut tidak akan kembali seperti sedia kala_

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu" kata Aomine ketika semuanya telah tenang.

Aomine menyerahkan sebuah kalung berukiran S kepada Kuroko. Kalung yang seharusnya berada di boneka Seijurou miliknya.

"Ketika aku menemukanmu, boneka yang kau buat itu tepat berada diatasmu, badannya terbakar, dan tangannya hilang sebagian. Hanya ini yang dapat aku ambilkan untukmu"

..Bahkan.. sosok Akashi Seijurou menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Kuroko lalu mengambil kalung tersebut dan memeluknya didepan dadanya.

"Seijurou-kun.."

"Aku yakin Akashicchi juga pasti tidak menginginkan kau menyusulnya secepat itu, Kurokocchi"

"Meski kita belum lama berteman, tapi aku dan Atsushi akan siap membantumu kapanpun, Kuroko-kun" kata Himuro sambil tersenyum.

"Betul, Kuro-chin~ sebagai teman Aka-chin, aku dan Muro-chin pasti akan melindungimu~" kata Murasakibara.

"Terimakasih..semua" kata Kuroko kini tersenyum lembut.

"Dan..ada satu lagi" kata Aomine sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tampak tidak gatal. "Tapi akan kutunjukkan setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit"

Beberapa hari ketika kepulangan Kuroko dari rumah sakit, ia langsung diseret oleh Aomine untuk tinggal dirumahnya dan Kise. Sessuai dengan janjinya, ia membawa Kuroko menuju suatu tempat.

Kuroko terdiam, ia melihat lukisannya pada hari seharusnya ia meninggal tersebut. Tapi, sesuatu yang janggal terdapat pada lukisan tersebut.

Sosok yang mirip dengan Akashi Seijurou memeluk Kuroko dari belakang, memperlihatkan sosok hitam yang selalu menjadi bayangan mengerikannya kini menghilang. Ia mengingat dengan jelas bahwa ia tidak pernah menggambar seperti ini.

Kuroko lalu tertawa kecil, ia menyentuh kanvas tersebut dengan perlahan "Kau kah itu? Seijurou-kun?"

Leher Kuroko kini tiba-tiba menjadi panas, angin berhembus didalam ruangan tidak berventilasi tersebut.

Kuroko meneteskan airmatanya "Terimakasih, Seijurou-kun.."

Bila seorang Kuroko Tetsuya mempunyai penglihatan, mungkin ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa sosok Akashi Seijurou kini sedang memeluknya dari belakang sekarang. Senyuman lembut dapat terukir di wajah Akashi yang menutup matanya.

Beberapa bulan pun berlalu semenjak kejadian tersebut, tentunya Kuroko masih senang menggambar, tapi kemampuan untuk melukis kematiannya kini menghilang dengan sempurna. Sekarang ia menjadi sosok manusia biasa.

Ia melihat kearah langit ketika ia hendak mengambar ditepi danau, tempat pertama kali ia dan Akashi bertemu. Kuroko lalu tersenyum kecil.

_Meskipun kau sudah menghilang dari sisiku, selama aku masih memendam kenangan diantara kita berdua.. memori itu akan terus hidup.. bukan begitu, Seijurou-kun?_

**~END~**


End file.
